Apple Pie
by Jackie Wepps
Summary: Imagine Ryuk, Dean and an apple pie in the same room. though that is not all that happens in this story. Kira is killing and Sam and Dean believes it's supernatural so they go and check out the Kira case and suddenly finds themselves working for L. now will they actually be able to do what L could never do? or are they outsmarted as well?


**I don't know Death Note. nor do I own Supernatural. Okay now that this is cleared let's get on with it shall we?**

**This is an idea I got with a friend on here she calls herself MatakiKazumi. We got the idea together though I wrote this whole thing. That's about what I want to tell you. **

**I will apologize. I only started watching Supernatural a little over a month ago so if there are details that doesn't fit then please go easy on me. I'm still not done watching all 9 seasons. T-T also about Death Note. I never watched the live action thingy so even if it would be a bit easier or more practical to connect Supernatural with the live action I have connected it with the anime. **

* * *

"Dean!" Sam called from a distance.

Dean didn't understand what Sam was even doing in his dream. There was only him and a billion women. Or next to a billion women would be more correct. And they were all hot!

Dean blinked and mumbled half asleep.

"Sammy shut up…" he groaned and moved a bit.

"Dean!" Sam yelled this time way closer.

This time Dean was forced to wake up and he blinked and looked at Sam. Everything got sharper now. Sam was sitting with a newspaper reading an article in it.

"'Sup Sammy?" Dean asked sitting up.

"A lot of heart attacks have happened recently. All of them on criminals that has been in TV," Sam said. "There was six yesterday. Six the night before and six last night."

"Think it's our case?" Dean asked.

"Pretty much. I mean it can't just be coincidence that six criminals that has been shown on TV drops dead of the same cause in so short time," Sam said.

"You are right on that one" Dean said. "How do we get into this?"

"Infiltrate the FBI is my best idea," Sam said. "I already did some research. There is a secret investigation group located in Tokyo. Their leader is a guy named L. he is very secretive. From the looks of it they think it's a murder," Sam said.

"So Tokyo is next stop." Dean said and then realized "What about my baby! We can't just leave her behind!"

"You're right," Sam said.

Three days later, Sam and Dean were to be found in the capital of Japan. They had found L and had been speaking to one of those working with the man. He had allowed them to come to cast a different view on the case and maybe lend a hand.

They met the guy outside a tall building. The man didn't speak he just let them inside. Inside Sam and Dean saw a guy with black hair, black eyes, a white shirt and bare feet sitting in a chair.

"So you are Sam and Dean Winchester?" the guy asked.

"Yes," Dean said. "I'm Dean, this is Sam."

"I'm glad you are here. I got work for you" the guy said.

"Mind telling us who you are and what you have got so far?" Sam asked.

"Since you ask," the man answered. "I'm L the leader of this taskforce," he said. "So far we got a prime-suspect named Light Yagami. We knows where he lives, we knows that he is extremely smart and that is about all we know."

"Any idea of how he would commit those murders?" Dean asked.

"Not yet. But we are trying to figure it out," L said. He grabbed a cookie from a plate and held it in two fingers while looking closely at it. Like if it could give him the answers he needed.

"So what is our role?" Sam asked.

"Keep an eye on the kid. Will you?" L asked. "He doesn't know you at all so it would be easier, besides, you are two."

"Of course," Sam said.

"I already booked a motel room for the two of you in the area. Here is his address," with his free hand, L picked up a piece of paper and handed it to Dean. "The address of his school is written down below," L told them.

Sam and Dean nodded and after getting a bit more info about what to do in certain situations they left to the motel. They would have to get started right away.

"The house looks common enough," Dean said as they watched the house from the car. Sam had found out that Light Yagami's house was on the way to their motel and they decided to swing by and have a look at the place to see what it looked like.

"You're right. But what else would you expect?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Something just a little more creepy?" Dean suggested.

"Maybe," Sam shrugged, "but the files says he is going to college."

"Yeah, and what do you make out of that?" Dean asked.

"That he is still living at home," Sam said. "So of course there is nothing to find suspicious at this place except maybe his room which we are not checking out"

"Alright," Dean said.

They drove along and got to the motel and checked in. They then decided to walk to Light's college.

The Winchester brothers just made it there when Dean changed his mind.

"Sam," he said, "I better go home and see what else the internet has to say about our friend," he said. "mind doing this on your own. I mean this college thing is more your stuff anyway" Dean continued.

Sam nodded his head. "That's actually a good idea and I guess so. I believe it's better if we seem smart," he said.

"You saying I'm too dumb for this?" Dean asked.

"Not directly"

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

Dean started walking home. On his way back he came by what had made him change his mind in the first place. A bakery. He walked in and bought the freshly made apple pie in the window. He was wearing a self-satisfied grin the rest of the way back to the motel.

When he made it back he picked up his laptop. He heard a sound behind him and saw that the box holding his pie was open and a piece of it was flying in the air.

"What the heck?" the oldest Winchester mumbled as he watched the piece of HIS apple pie disappear. When he finally pulled himself together his pie was all gone. There was nothing left for him, and he didn't even know how it had disappeared. There was nothing else to do.

Dean walked back out and back to the bakery he bought another pie and the baker looked weirdly at him. Dean understood why. It must be pretty unusual that someone comes and buys a pie and then comes back to buy another and he couldn't just say that something invisible ate his pie.

Dean walked back once more and put the apple pie on a table. He started preparing his laptop and got it started before looking up and seeing the last of his pie disappear once again.

Dean felt the anger raise inside of him. Who the hell thought that they could eat the pie that HE had bought. Who would dare to steal his pie! To Dean it was the crime above all crimes. Stealing and eating HIS pie while he was watching.

Once again there was nothing else to do. Dean would once again have to go buy another pie.

"You are awfully hungry boy," the baker said handing Dean the third pie. Dean didn't say a word. He was way too angry with that invisible thing in their room and he knew if he spoke to the baker he would end up yelling at him instead.

Dean slowly started walking back while looking to every side… well except forward. He bumped into someone and heard something fall to the ground. He looked at his pie to see if it was safe. To his – and the other guy's – luck, the pie was safe. He looked to the ground and saw a black notebook lying there.

Dean bent down and picked it up and handed it to the guy. The guy sent him a weird look.

"Thank you," he said.

"Watch where you are going," Dean mumbled in an annoyed tone before continuing his walk back home. He wished he had taken the Impala.

Dean dropped the pie on the bed and signed in on his laptop before looking up. And when he did that, he let out a gasp of surprise.

Where there before had been nothing at all there was now a pale creepy looking rock star standing. And this rock star was eating his apple pie!

"Hey dude! Get away!" Dean yelled. The creature looked up at him.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Get away from my apple pie!" Dean yelled angrily.

Just then the door opened and Sam walked in. the creature stopped eating and backed off.

"What are you yelling so much for, Dean?" Sam asked watching his older brother like he was insane.

"Can't you see it?" Dean asked pointing to the rock star looking creature.

"See what? Dean, what is it?" Sam asked sounding somewhat annoyed.

"There!" Dean pointed. "That bastard was eating my apple pie!" Dean yelled.

"Did you buy apple pie?" Sam asked.

"Is that important?" Dean asked.

Sam then looked at Dean's laptop "Dean how much time did you spend on buying that apple pie?" Sam asked.

"I went three time, cause it has been eaten so many times!" Dean yelled super angry. The rock star disappeared just around then and Dean started to relax a bit.

Sam took over and made some research while Dean grabbed his own laptop and watched some of the Asian cartoon porn, also called Hentai Anime.

"So what did you find?" Dean asked looking at Sam.

"Well nothing much. Light Yagami is the smartest kid at the college. He is pretty anti social," Sam said. Dean noticed that these words would also describe Sam very well. "Though he is seen a lot with some girl. They call her Misa Misa but her real name is Misa Amane."

"Misa Amane?" Dean asked. He looked her up on his laptop. "She's hot," he commented after checking out a picture. "Light must be lucky to hang around this sexy woman."

"And here the downstairs brain go again," Sam mumbled while looking up Misa's address. "She lives pretty close to downtown Tokyo," Sam said.

"Another ride in my baby," Dean said. "When are we going?" he asked.

Sam checked the clock and looked back up. "Tomorrow. Around afternoon I guess. Maybe we should call L and ask?" Sam suggested.

"You call him," Dean said. "I'll buy myself some Hentai manga."

"What's manga? And what's Hentai?" Sam asked.

"Sometimes I wonder who's the stupid one," Dean mumbled and then sighed as he looked at Sam and got ready to explain. "You remember I watch that… whatever you call it," Dean said.

"Asian cartoon porn," Sam said.

"Yeah that. It's called hentai anime," Dean said. "Anime is Japanese cartoon. Manga is the word for Japanese comics" Dean quickly explained.

"Oh well? Then you realize that you might not understand much of it," Sam commented with a smirk on his face.

"I only buy it to look at naked manga girls," Dean said.

Sam started wondering exactly how much Dean was thinking with his downstairs brain. "Okay you go out and get us some take-away," he said. "And I'll call L. I don't care what kind of food you buy for us but you know what I want right?"

"What if I forget what you want?" Dean asked.

"Then I will 'accidentally' forget to buy you pie the next ten years," Sam said.

"Bitch" Dean mumbled so low that it was difficult to hear as he walked towards the door.

"Jerk" Sam answered. He had actually heard it as he picked up his phone and found the number they had been given. Dean left as Sam called.

They had got the permission to investigate Misa Amane's apartment and ask her out about Light. L had even told them that she was suspected of being the 2nd Kira. A person who first played the fake Kira and then started working with the real Kira.

The Impala stopped just outside the building where Misa was living. They had got permission to use some fake FBI ID which they had been brought that same morning. The guy who brought them wondered why they hadn't gotten these in the first place. They had been told to use these at all times when working against Kira. He had given them some instructions on how to use these IDs which they didn't really need but neither Sam or Dean said a word. They couldn't let it slip that they were just walking around using fake IDs and even had some already.

They walked up to Misa Amane's apartment and knocked on the door. The young woman opened the door and looked out.

"Who are you?" she asked blinking.

"FBI" Dean said and he and Sam showed her their fake IDs.

"Well eh…" Misa said. "I only let certain people in," she said.

"Such as who?" Sam asked.

"Eh… friends… my boyfriend," when saying that she giggled. "Some lucky fans."

"Then you're lucky," Sam said quickly. "He is a big fan of you and wanted to say hi but we also need you to help us out a bit."

"Of course come right in!" she said smiling. Sam couldn't believe how dumb she was. His acting hadn't even been that good and he was positive that Light Yagami would be able to see right through it. Why would the guy bother to stick around this idiot anyway?

She showed them to her living room and pointed to a very comfortable looking couch. You could see that she made a point to keep her place looking cool. The furniture was expensive and everything matched.

"Want a drink?" Misa Amane asked. They said yes and she went and got them some drinks. Then they started talking.

"What do you know of Light Yagami?" Sam asked.

"He's the nicest guy I've ever met. He's my hero!" she said smiling.

Sam took notes and Dean did too while asking a question.

"In what way is he your hero?" he asked.

For a while Misa didn't speak. "He is just always there for me," she said. "And he helped me do something once that meant a lot to me."

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"Something private…" the girl said. It was now clear for both the Winchester brothers that Misa Amane was hiding something from them. They didn't know what. They could have good guesses but they couldn't know for sure. Pretty smart of her. Sam would give her that credit.

Sam reached for his glass and accidentally touched a black notebook that was lying right next to it. He blinked as he picked up his glass and looked up at Misa. He gasped and almost dropped his glass.

Dean noticed right away and looked worried at Sam. "What's wrong?" he asked loudly.

Sam couldn't speak. He just pointed next to Misa.

"Oh this is Rem," Misa said. "He's a Shinigami. How come you can see him?"

Rem leaned forward and picked up the book. "Misa he touched this."

"Isn't that just a notebook?" Sam asked and Dean looked at it. "I've seen that before…" he mumbled and then he remembered. "A guy dropped that book yesterday and I picked it up."

"That's weird. The only other one who has such a book is Light," Misa said.

"Is that so?" Sam asked. "What kind of book is it?"

"It's a Death Note," Misa said.

"What do you use it for?" Dean asked.

"You use it to kill people," Misa said.

"Could you tell us how?" Sam asked.

"You write a person's name in it while thinking of their face. If you do that a person will die. The thought of their face will make sure that persons sharing the same name won't be affected by it. If you don't write a cause of death within 40 seconds the person will simply die of a heart attack," Misa explained.

"Thanks." Sam said. "Now you told us that Light Yagami helped you out. How did he do it?" Sam asked.

"Pretty simple." Misa leaned closer and whispered to the Winchester brothers. "Light is Kira please don't tell anyone but he killed the man who killed my parents"

So it was a simple matter of revenge.

Now that everything was cleared Sam and Dean thanked the dumb girl and left her apartment. As they made it to the motel Sam called L and told him everything they had figured out from talking to Misa.

"Thank you," L said. "We will have him arrested shortly. Your job is done. Tomorrow you can go back to America," he told them.

"You sure things will be okay?" Dean asked looking at Sam as they sat in the car the following morning and started driving towards the harbor.

"I'm pretty sure. Now that they know everything it should be easy for them to capture him," Sam answered.

"If you say so," Dean shrugged.

Sam and Dean had been home for a few days now. They had started working another case in San Francisco but at the moment they were having a short break. They were watching the news on TV. That was when the guy looked up.

"And here is some really unexpected news. The serial killer from Japan, Light Yagami, better known as Kira was found dead in his cell. The doctors said it was a heart attack."

Sam looked at Dean who looked surprised at Sam.

"I don't think he's the one," Dean said.

"I think it was his Shinigami," Sam said.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Remember the guy who ate your apple pie?" Sam asked. "I figured that must've been Light's Shinigami since you could only see him after touching Light's Death Note," Sam said.

"So, why do you think it's his Shinigami who killed him?" Dean asked.

"I think that since the Shinigami that was attached to Misa's Death Note always stuck around her then it must be the same thing with Light's," Sam said. "And if I was forced to stick around some guy, who was locked up in jail for a lifetime then I would go kill him as well just to be free,"

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Dean said stretching his body. "Do you think we have to worry more about those guys?" he then asked.

"No. honestly not," Sam said and they both relaxed once more.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading. **

**Please review all you want. I enjoy reading those though I don't expect that many. my stories doesn't use to be popular**

**Jackie ^_^**


End file.
